


Tell Me I'm Pretty

by booyah_kaylaxeliz



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Sonny being annoying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 14:50:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19402549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booyah_kaylaxeliz/pseuds/booyah_kaylaxeliz
Summary: Sonny just wants some reassurance from Rafael after a comment about his appearance was made.





	Tell Me I'm Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> Since I can't seem to ever write anything seriously, here is another short fic based on a tumblr post that I can't find but I'm still looking

"Sigh one more time and I swaer to God I will dump your ass." Rafael threatened his moping boyfriend. Sonny had been wandering around their apartment for nearly 30 minutes sighing dramatically and ignoring Rafael when he asks whats wrong.

"But I'm sad Rafi." The younger man plopped down on the couch next to Rafael and put on a super exagerated sad face. Rafael rolled his eyes, seeing right through this whole act.

"And why is it that you are sad, mi amor?" He asked, closing the book that had since been forgotten on his lap. 

"I got told I looked old today." Sonny said and Rafael nearly laughed, this is what the man had been sulking about? 

"Well Dominick, you are 38 with a stressful job. You aren't going to look fresh faced and young forever." Rafael told him and watched as he feigned offence.

"But you still love my old face." Sonny nudged Rafael with an expectant look in hs eyes. Rafael hummed in response just to mess with the man of his dreams.

"Baby, just tell me one thing since you are being an ass." Sonny pouted once more and scooted so close to his boyfriend that he was pressed up against the man.

"You are the one denying your age and annoying the living shit out of me but I'm being the asshole, what is it you want me to tell you?" Rafael asked, his amusement clearly displayed on his face.

"Tell me I'm pretty." 

"You're pretty..." Sonny's eyes lit up with Rafael's words, that is, before he finished his sentence, "pretty fucking annoying, mi amor." 

"How can you insult then call me a nice name?" Sonny huffed causing Rafael to laugh out loud. 

"It's just like how you tell me you love me then call me a jackass." The older man shrugged and picked his book back up.

Sonny couldn't even pretend to be upset, a smile crept on his face as he leaned over to rest his head on Rafael's shoulder. They often find themselves in this same position, curled up on the couch after a long day at work and the only difference is that their humorous banter filled the normally comfortable silence. 

"You're a jackass and I guess I'm fucking annoying, could be worse." This made both of them laugh before their usual silence filled the room, until Sonny broke it once again, "But you do think I'm pretty too, right?"

Rafael chuckled and glanced away from his book to his lover and shook his head gently, "Yes, Dominick, I think you're pretty."


End file.
